


Dovahkiin Drabbles

by AuctrixMundi



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-23 10:24:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10717539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuctrixMundi/pseuds/AuctrixMundi
Summary: Tamriel in 100 Worten. Drabble Sammlung





	1. One they fear

Es gibt einen, den sie fürchten, der sie alle vernichten kann, der sie alle beherrschten kann. In ihrer Sprache nennen sie ihn Dovahkiin. Wir nennen ihn das Drachenblut.

Ein Held wird kommen, der unser aller Seelen rettet, ein Held von nie gesehenem Mut, ein Held mit dem Körper eines Sterblichen doch mit der Seele, dem Herz, dem Mut eines Drachen.

Sein Atem ist Macht, sein Schrei wird die Welt erschüttern. Geboren als namenloser Gefangener, aufgestiegen zur unsterblichen Legende, zu unser aller Rettung. Ein Held, der die Macht besitzt, sich die mächtigsten aller Kreaturen seinem Willen untertan zu machen: die Drachen.


	2. Silent footsteps

Liebste Mutter der Nacht, sende mir dein süßes Kind, auf dass Sitith mit Blut gepriesen und ein Leben aus dieser Welt genommen wird. Liebste Mutter, unheilige Oberin.

Der Tod ist unser Geschäft, Meuchelmord unsere Unterschrift, unsere Passion. Man verehrt uns, man fürchtet uns. Man jagt uns, man will uns ausrotten. Doch wir sind stärker, denn Sitith ist mit uns, die Leere, die Schwärze der Nacht.

Ein Messer im Dunkeln, ein leiser Hauch, ein kurzes Aufblitzen, nicht mehr als ein Schatten, das sind wir. Namenlos, gesichtslos, Phantome, nicht fassbar, nicht greifbar. Such uns, doch vergebens.

Denn wir sind die Dunkle Bruderschaft.


	3. Reign of the Septims

Das Geschlecht der Herrscher, das sind sie. Sie sind die Herren der Welt. Sie sind die Septim-Kaiser.

Sie sind die Kaiser mit dem Drachenblut. Sie tragen das Amulett der Könige und halten das Reich mit ihrem Willen zusammen. Ihre Residenz ist die Kaiserstadt, der Weißgoldturm, das Zentrum ihres Reiches und der Nabel der Welt.

Viele große Namen gab es in ihren Reihen. Vielleicht war Uriel Septim der letzte, doch noch war sein Geschlecht nicht erloschen. Aus dem Schatten trat einer, der Martin genannt wurde, ein Bastard, doch einer, der die Macht hatte, Merunes Dagon in Feuer und Asche zu bannen.


	4. Wind Guide You

Frei wie der Wind, frei zu tun, was er wollte, frei dorthin zu fliehen, wohin er wollte. Die Himmel von Keizaal waren sein, seine allein. Das ganze Land war voll von Beute, die er erjagen konnte.

Durnehviir war nicht länger an seine Gefangenschaft im Seelengrab gebunden. Die Vollkommenen Meister hatten keine uneingeschränkte Macht mehr über ihn. Einst stellten sie ihm eine Falle, doch mit der Hilfe Dovahkiins hatte er ihre Ketten abschütteln können.

Nun führten ihn erneut die Winde Himmelsrandes. Endlose Eiswüsten, wilde Tundren, dunkle Wälder: nun wieder nach Jahrtausenden seine Jagdgebiete.

Freiheit! Endlich wieder war sie Durnehviir zu Eigen.


	5. Messy buisness, kingsslaying ..

Ah ja, kein einfaches Geschäft einen Kaiser zu töten, ohne Frage. Viel musste vorbereitet werden, ein Pfad von Leichen musste beschritten werden. Falsche Spuren wurden gelegt, Fallen geschickt gelegt. Opfern wurde aufgelauert, aufgeschlitzte Kehlen in der Nacht.

Es benötigte einer angemessenen Akkuratesse und des besten unter den Assassinen, um diese Tat zu vollbringen. Der Kaiser war gut geschützt, seine Beschützer mussten geschwächt werden, bevor er Sitith übergeben werden konnte, unauffällig und tödlich. Er selbst musste dennoch in Sicherheit gewiegt werden, keinen Verdacht durfte er schöpfen.

Ja, kein einfaches Geschäft, die Ermordung eines Kaisers. Aber eines, das so viel Freude bereitete.


	6. Crabby the sad mudcrab

Crabby war ein armes Geschöpf. Sie war eine Schlammkrabbe, und die mochte ja ohnehin niemand. Zudem war sie auch noch so hässlich! Sie besaß einen klobigen grauen Panzer und große Scheren, wie alle Schlammkrabben. Und das war ebenso ein Problem: Sie sahen alle gleich aus! Wie sollte man da jemals eine Schlammkrabbe von der anderen unterscheiden können?

Crabby wäre es lieber, wenn man sie in Ruhe ließe, wenn sie den ganzen Tag sich nur im Schlamm vergraben, und ihr Futter suchen könnte. Aber das wollte ja niemand. Immer musste ein Abenteurer kommen und wolle ihr an die Schalen.

Eindeutig ungerecht!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bitte nicht ernst nehmen. Ich war stark übermüdet, als das entstand ...


	7. Su’um ahrk morah

In welchem lag mehr Recht? Gut geboren zu werden und zu sein? Oder böse geboren zu werden und gegen das Böse in der eigenen Seele anzukämpfen?

_Drem Yol Lok._

Worte der Macht waren sein Weg zur Weisheit. Kooperation. Lehre. Güte. Weisheit. Frieden.

In der Meditation lag seine Stärke, seine Gewalt und Macht. Er war eine der ältesten Schöpfungen Akatoshs, Bruder des Weltenfressers und sein erbittertster Feind. Die _joor_ waren seine Freunde, er hatte ihre Stärke erkannt, die Herrlichkeit ihrer Freiheit, ihres Seins.

_Su’um ahrk morah._

Atem und Konzentration. Er wusste es. Denn er war Ehrgeiz, Fürst, Grausamkeit. Er war Paarthurnax.


	8. Dovahsil

Man nannte ihn Dovahkiin, das Drachenblut. Ein Sterblicher, geboren mit der Seele eines Drachen.

Der Wind pfiff eisig, als Dovahkiin auf dem Monhaven unter Anleitung Paarthurnax‘ meditierte.

Atem und Konzentration.

Drachenblut. Die Seele eines _dovah_ im Körper eines _joor_.

Macht war in ihm. Paarthurnax lehre ihm die Wege diese Macht zu nutzen.

Seine Gedanken schweiften. Sehnsucht war in ihm. Sehnsucht nach der Freiheit der Himmel. Sehnsucht, seine Flügel auszubreiten und davon zu fliegen.

Doch er war erdgebunden, gefangen in einen sterblichen, zerfallenen Körper. Gefangener auf immerdar. Stark und schwach zugleich.

Er besaß die Seele eines Drachen, doch nicht seine Ungezügeltheit.


End file.
